Supply Drops
Supply Drops are air dropped supply crates that can sometimes simply be found lying around the game world in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and'' Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction Supply drops are crates of equipment ordered from the Merchant of Menace online store. Much like a vehicle drop-off, the are called in by smoke signal; however, unlike vehicles, the supply crates are delivered via MD-530 Scout. Mercenaries 2: World in Flames '''Supply drops' or supply crates are very light winch-able crates which contain highly varying amounts and types of equipment. Supply drops can be purchased from faction shops or can be acquired by completing certain challenges or bounties, most can to be unlocked in shops by performing specific tasks. Cheats exist to obtain almost every single supply crate as in the game, even supply crates exclusive to this cheat. They cost 40 fuel for delivery and are very cheap, they never cost more than $22.5k. All acquired supply crates will appear supplies tab of the Stockpile and can be brought in by Ewan by helicopter. Ewan cannot pick up supply crates. Weapons in weapon supply drops have a full mag/loading but no reserve ammunition, that is what the full box of ammunition (completely replenishes reserve ammunition unlike partially full boxes of ammunition) or satchel of rockets is for. Unless the player is just interested in the crate's ammo, it is a bad idea to stand too close to the crate while opening it when carrying a weapon that uses the same ammunition (bullets/rockets) because if the ammunition box/satchel of rockets falls onto the player before they can swap weapon, the new weapon will only have 1 mag/loading. To open a crate, the game suggests a melee bash but in fact, the player can use any type of brute force, meaning: bashing, shooting, blowing up, driving over, crashing into, landing on, smashing the crate into objects... It all works but bashing and shooting are the best ways to open supply drop, since they reduce the chances of scattering the contents far away or having the ammunition go into the unwanted weapons. There are also large amounts of supply drops can be found in very specific locations the Venezuela, usually being near or on something of importance like HVTs and Isla de la Fortelaza (has the highest 'natural' supply crate count and concentration in the whole map until 'Tropical Island Getaway'), when those areas lose their importance, supply drops cease spawning there. Some Supply Drops spawns are contract specific, for example: the First Aid Drop spawns only in the Villa Takeover and the "Get Solano" contracts. There are eight different crate markings (including no markings), this does not mean that they are sold by the faction whose logo is on it. It is not possible to tell with 100% accuracy what is inside a crate (unless it was called in by the player, has medical markings or the player has knowledge of which supply drops spawn where) since the contents' icons do not appear. However, it is still possible to make an accurate guess judging by the markings on it and the territory it spawns in. All Supply Drops, Prices when neutral and Contents (sorted by crate markings) Divide the Neutral price by 1.5 to calculate the friendly price. Venezuelan Army markings *'VZ Supply Drop' (same as PLAV Supply Drop but can't be purchased): Assault Rifle (AKM), grenade box, a full ammunition box and first aid kit *'C4 Supply Drop' (only seen in the Villa takeover): 2 C-4 resupplies *'Blanco's Favorites' (cheated): 1 Hunting Pistol, a full box of ammunition People's Liberation Army of Venezuela markings *'PLAV Supply Drop' (sold by the PLAV at $7.5k): Assault Rifle (AKM), grenade box, full ammunition box and first aid kit *'PLAV Assassination Kit '(only one can be found near the UP restricted area in the Amazonas in "Corporate Headhunting"): Sniper Rifle (SVD), full box of ammuntion, C-4 resupply and a grenade box Universal Petroleum markings *'UP Supply Drop '(sold by UP at $7.5k): Carbine, grenade box, a full box of ammunition and first aid kit *'Grenade Launcher Drop' (sold by UP and AN at $15k): 2 Grenade Launchers and a satchel of rockets *'Light MG Drop '(sold by UP and AN at $7.5k): Light MG and full box of ammunition *'Russian Sniper Kit' (sold by the Pirates at $15k): Sniper Rifle (SVD) and a full box of ammunition *'Covert Weapons Drop' (sold by the Pirates at $15k): Covert SMG, Covert Pistol and a full box of ammunition Pirate markings *'Pirate Supply Drop' (sold by the Pirates at $7.5k): Machine Pistol (MAC-10), Shotgun, Pistol (Desert Eagle) and a full box of ammunition *'CQB Kit' (sold by UP at $7.5k): Shotgun, Pistol (SIG P226) and a full box of ammunition People's Liberation Army markings *'Chinese Supply Drop' (sold by the PLA at $15k): Bullpup Rifle, SMG, grenade box, a full box of ammunition and first aid kit *'Chinese Sniper Kit' (sold by the the PLAV and PLA at $15k): Sniper Rifle (QBU-88) and a full box of ammunition *'Fuel-Air RPG Kit' (sold by the PLA at $22.5k): 2 Fuel-Air RPGs and a satchel of rockets *'12.7mm Anti-Material Rifle Kit' (sold by the PLA at $22.5k): Anti-Material Rifle (KSVK) and a full box of ammunition Allied Nations markings *'AN Supply Drop' (sold by the AN at $15k): Combat Rifle, grenade box, a full box of ammunition and a box of grenades *'.50cal Anti-Material Rifle Kit' (sold by the AN at $22.5k): Anti-Material Rifle (M-95) and a full box of ammunition *'Anti-Tank Missile Kit' (sold by the AN at $22.5k) : 2 Anti-Tank Missiles and a satchel of rockets Medical markings *'First Aid Drop' (rarely found in contracts): 2 first aid kits No markings *'C-4 Supply Drop' (sold by everyone except the Pirates at $7.5k): 2 C-4 resupplies *'Support Weapons Drop' (sold by the PLAV at $15k): Automatic Rifle (RPK), RPG, a full box of ammunition and a satchel of rockets *'RPG Kit' (sold by the PLAV at $15k): 2 RPGs and a satchel of rockets *'Anti-Air Kit' (sold by the AN and PLA at $22.5k): 2 Anti-Air Missiles and a satchel of rockets *'Fiona's Favorites Supply Drop' (Beating any of Fiona's challenges at level 2): PDW, a full box of ammunition, first aid kit, grenade box and a C-4 resupply containing a single block of C-4 Tactics Since supply drops can be winched by helicopters, this can be used to the player's advantage. For example, a player could want to snipe a target but also want to keep their non-sniper weapons, so the player could winch a sniper supply drop to a vantage point, use the sniper and then leave. This is particularly useful when the particular supply drop is not yet available to the player but can be found on the map or when the player needs to be in areas where Ewan's air delivery would be compromised by anti-aircraft weapons in the area or when accuracy of the drop location is vital. Trivia *All launcher supply drops contain a satchel of RPG rockets, which should only be used by the RPG *Supply Crates have a similar amount of 'health' as early game basic troops Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Objects